leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Health regeneration
Health Regeneration (also known as HP5) is a statistic similar to Mana Regeneration which determines the amount of health a champion regenerates over a five-second period. This happens in half-second intervals. Health regeneration is considered to be a form of healing for the purposes of healing increases or decreases, and for the sake of the "Healing Done" stat at the end of game screen. Each champion starts with a certain base rate of health regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. It can be further increased by a variety of items, abilities, masteries, runes and neutral buffs, as detailed below. Health regeneration stacks additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. Gold Value * Flat Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. * Percentage Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. Increasing Health Regeneration Items * : Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your current health percentage is lower than your current mana percentage. Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your current mana percentage is lower than your current health percentage|. +25 magic resistance, +75% base mana regeneration, +40 ability power, +20% cooldown reduction. Unique Passive - Gain 20% of the premitigation damage dealt to champions as Blood Charges, up to 100 - 250 max. Healing or shielding another ally consumes charges to heal them, up to the original effect amount.|2250}} * : Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your current health percentage is lower than your current mana percentage. Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your current mana percentage is lower than your current health percentage|. +25 magic resistance, +50% base mana regeneration.|900}} * * * * * Variable Availability * bonus magic damage over 3 seconds. Bonus damage is halved for area of effect and damage over time effects.|500}} * * : Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your current health percentage is lower than your current mana percentage. Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your current mana percentage is lower than your current health percentage|. +35 magic resistance, +150% base mana regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. Unique Active - Removes all stuns, roots, taunts, fears, silences and slows on an allied champion and heals for 150 + (10% of the target's maximum health) (180 second cooldown. 750 range).|2300}} * * * if you have at least . : Restores every 5 seconds if damage hasn't been taken within 8 seconds. +200% base health regeneration,| +850 health|2850}} Champion Abilities * regenerates of his maximum health}} each second. * causes him to regenerate of his maximum health}} over 12 seconds. * allows him to regenerate % of his maximum health}} per second after not taking damage (excluding minions) for seconds. * increases the health regeneration of nearby evolution turrets and allied champions by . * grants % enhanced healing from all sources, including health regeneration, for every for 6 seconds. * increases his health regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his healing and health regeneration by 20% in a target area for 8 seconds. * increases his healing and regeneration by . This buff lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. * can regenerate over 6 seconds once every two minutes when his . Masteries * grants health regeneration. * grants % stronger shields, healing, health regeneration, and lifesteal on you. * grants you +50% base health regeneration, increased to +200% when . Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants health regeneration equal to % of your maximum health}} per 5 seconds for 90 seconds (except the first time that last 120 seconds). * The Heart of Oceans buff grants health regeneration equal to % of your missing health}} per 5 seconds if not damaged by a champion or tower in the last 8 seconds. Notes * , , , and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health regeneration (champions stats, abilities, buffs, items, runes, & masteries). * Health regeneration stacks additively and has no cap. * Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of regeneration. Such effects do not stack, though they will refresh the duration. All such effects (except Crystal Scar's Aura) halve the effectiveness of healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp. :See Healing for more information. List of champions' Health Regeneration Trivia (Last updated 25/05/2016 on patch 6.10) * What may be the highest health regeneration attainable is HP per 5 seconds, with passive , and his ultimate , which both scale with . * Base stats: , and health regeneration}} * Runes: ** 9 Scaling Marks of Health (+9 health) ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Health (+9 health) ** 9 Percent Seals of Health (+9 % maximum health}}) ** 3 Percent Quintessences of Health (+3 % maximum health}}) * Masteries: ** 5 points in (+2 health regeneration) ** 5 points in (+8% total health regeneration) ** 1 point in (+200% base health regeneration) ** 1 point in (+300 health) * Items: ** 4 (+4 (800 health + 200% health regeneration)) ** 1 (+500 health, +200% health regeneration, +25% total health regeneration) ** 1 (+400 health, + ) * Buffs: ** (+ health regeneration) ** (+ % maximum health}} health regeneration) *** is at % of his maximum health}} ** (+ % maximum health}} health regeneration) ** (+ health regeneration) ** with the maximum amount of ability power (+ health) ** (+300 health) ** (+30 health regeneration) ** }} (+30 health regeneration) ** A '''cannot' be consumed because will be full stuffed.'' * Relevant mathematics: * AP: ** Items }} 120}} AP}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} AP}} ** Mast. & Buffs ** AP Amplification }} }} }} }} % AP}} *** AP ( 105) AP}} * health: ** Base 2096 ** Items 4}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} health}} ** Mast. & Buffs health}} ** Health Amplification ( 9}} 3}}) health}} *** Health 2096 ( ) health}} * health regeneration: ** Base ** Items 4}} ** Mast. & Buffs % max health health regen}} ** Health Reneration Amplification *** Health Regeneration ( (1 ) 62 ) health regeneration}} **** Or health per second. cs:Health regeneration de:Lebensregeneration es:Regeneración de vida fr:Régénération de points de vie pl:Regeneracja zdrowia ru:Восстановление здоровья zh:生命回复 Category:Defensive champion statistics